Wine bottle storage involves a variety of challenges. Wine bottles traditionally and typically may be sealed with a cork. So, wine bottles preferably may be stored such that the contents of the bottle—the wine—maintains contact with the cork, which may prevent the cork from drying, and thus prevent the wine from spoiling.
Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable to store wine bottles such that their labels may be displayed. But, when displaying a wine bottle in a position that allows its label to be read, it may be difficult to maintain the bottle in a position such that the cork remains in contact with the bottle contents. Moreover, wine bottles are often stored in dark locations, such that reading a bottle label may be difficult, regardless of the bottle angle.
Furthermore, wine bottles are fragile, and so displaying a bottle may be at odds with safekeeping of the bottle. For example, displaying a bottle such that its label is easily viewed may leave the bottle vulnerable to be shaken or knocked loose from its display.
In view of the foregoing, a wine bottle storage system that offers safe storage and attractive display options may be desirable. It may also be desirable for a wine bottle storage system to be versatile, such that it is capable of various storage and display configurations. Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable for a wine bottle storage system to be easily assembled and disassembled.